


Bedtime Stories

by Blonde_and_Nerdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But like no actual sexy times, M/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_and_Nerdy/pseuds/Blonde_and_Nerdy
Summary: Rex making sure Obi Wan gets to sleep. Fluffy nonsense is basically what this is.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first piece of published fic so please let me know what you think.

Obi Wan sat on the edge of his small bed aboard the Negotiator trying to recall enough details from the latest fuck up of a battle to appropriately write his portion of the report for the council. The memory of the battles were running together and he could barely remember the name of the goddamn planet. He must be exhausted as well if he was swearing, in his head. The thought made him chuckle, picturing the pained expression Anakin would have made if he had heard him. Anakin still seemed to believe that Obi Wan would never swear and that it was not simply that Obi Wan had succeed in censuring his language around the boy when he had been small. Bant had laughed herself silly when she had heard this. What was he supposed to be thinking about again, oh right the report. 

When the doors to his quarters opened but Obi Wan ignored it. That was until who ever had entered collided with him gently but with the element of surprise, causing the momentum to take them both down to lying on the bed. Once Obi Wan’s brain had caught up he realized he was looking up at beautiful amber eyes and a gentle hint of a smile on Rex’s face. 

“Oh, you.” Escaped his mouth without consent. 

Rex just snorted with a small bead of laughter. “So articulate, Love.” 

Obi Wan’s response was a gruph and to lightly hit the other man on his amazing bicep. Well the goal has been to hit it, instead he ended up just sort of resting his hand on it, not quiet groping but pretty close. 

“I think it's lights out for you then. You are exhausted and need real sleep. No stims, no meditations instead.” Rex’s eyes were serious but the light smile still held on his lips. Rex’s hands after all were quiet low on his hips. 

“Do you have some wicked way that you plan to put me to sleep with then Captain?” They had played this game before and it was one they both enjoyed quiet a lot and loudly.

Rex’s response was a long deep kiss with just the lightest touch of teeth nipping on Obi Wan’s lips. While occupying most of Obi Wan’s limited sleep deprived attention, Rex gently moved them both into a more comfortable spot lying next to each other on the bed, Obi Wan pressed against the wall. 

Rex eventually had to surface for air which took quite a while since both clones and Jedi had been trained to hold their breaths for long periods of time though not intended for this purposes. When coming up, Rex turned his body slightly to grab at something he had left at the edge of the bed, blocking it from Obi Wan’s view. Obi Wan wondered what it would be, they both had thoroughly enjoyed adding different elements to their play. 

What Obi Wan had not been expecting was for Rex to pull out a holobook and start reading. 

“In a distance and second hand dimensions in an astral plane that was never meant to fly…” 

“You know this was not what I had in mind when you said you had some plan to put me to sleep.” Obi Wan stated dryly. 

Rex’s response matched Obi Wan’s tone “If either of us try to get it up we will probably fall asleep half way though anyways and it is no fun to wake up sticky. Echo found a holo last week that said reading to humans is a good way to get them asleep and it seemed to work on Fives when he tried.”

Obi Wan leveled him with a flat look, “That trick, is for human babies and small children. And what was Echo doing reading about child rearing?” 

Rex just shrugged, or as much as shrugging is possible while lying down with another person snuggling into his side. 

“He said something about being prepared for the future and General Skywalker so I didn’t ask. He wants to try it on Ahsoka too but she won’t let him”

“That’s because crèchmasters read to finicky youngling who won’t sleep”

“So it will work on you, good.” Rex continues to read about the weird turtle world. 

“Fine, you can read the first chapter but only that and then I am going back to my work.”

The only sign Rex gives that he heard him was shifting so that Obi Wan could lie half on top of him which is Obi Wan’s favorite sleeping position. Neither of them made it anywhere close to the end of the first chapter. 

When Cody found them asleep the next day with a holo lying on his favorite vod’s face he just shuts of the lights and moves the book. Deciding he was not going to much fun of them for this… much.

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome! you got to end, thank you!! Please leave a comment below!!  
> (also I do not own Star Wars nor Disc world)


End file.
